The present invention relates generally to adsorbent type fractionators and separator systems and the like, and specifically relates to an improved rotating drum adsorber process and system for fractionating fluids including a novel control method for attaining maximum performance and optimum product quality, and more particularly, when applied to the removal of water vapor from a gas or air, in which the lowest product dew point is achieved.
Multi-chamber adsorbent fractionators are commonly used for air drying. Some examples of this type of adsorbent fractionators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,256,174, 4,468,239, 4,552,570, 4,247,311 and 3,258,899. Multi-chamber adsorbent fractionators generally include two or more chambers, each filled with an adsorbent medium, such as silica gel, activated alumina, molecular sieve, activated titanium dioxide or activated carbon. One or more chambers are placed on-stream to process the feed gas while the others are isolated off-stream to affect adsorbent regeneration. In one type of adsorbent fractionator, regeneration is accomplished by passing a heated purge gas through the adsorbent containing chamber until the contaminant, previously adsorbed, is desorbed and driven out of the chamber. Such devices entail significant size and weight to accommodate large quantities of adsorbent and complex valving systems to control the operation of the variant adsorbent chambers. Furthermore, extensive logic control systems are required to automatically operate the flow directing valves with system intelligence. An important application of adsorbent fractionators is to provide safe moisture levels in compressed air systems. Moisture in a compressed air system can cause erosion, corrosion and biological effects which can result in product spoilage, equipment malfunction and system failure. For example, in a compressed air line, water is fluidized to an aerosol mist by the turbulent air flow and the droplets are then propelled downstream at high velocities until they impact on the first obstruction in their path, such as a piping elbow, a valve disc, an orifice plate, or an air motor blade. The resulting repeated impulses produce honeycomb-like pits which provide havens for salt ions and acids and which further corrode the surface by chemical action. The weakened surface is then prone to stress corrosion by mechanical vibration and flexing. Erosion can be controlled by eliminating liquid aerosols and particles in air and removing water vapor, which can condense and form liquid droplets, from compressed air systems. Thus, in installations where compressed air lines are exposed to low temperatures and are prone to condensation, it is important that the air be dried to a dew point below the lowest possible temperature.
In addition to erosion, moisture in compressed air systems can cause corrosion and destructive biological effects. Oxygen corrosion in compressed air systems can be prevented by the removal of moisture and oil. The water vapor content must be reduced to very low levels to protect uncoated surfaces such as piping, valves, nozzles, and air motors. Acidic oil vapors should also be removed if significant quantities are present. Water and oil vapors can be removed by adsorption processes. Liquid aerosols may be removed from the air stream by such means as coalescing filters. Wet corrosion in compressed air systems is particularly aggressive because of the absorption of corrosive agents from the air. It occurs primarily in low velocity stagnant regions of the system, such as in valve body cavities and low undrained horizontal piping runs where water droplets are allowed to collect. Pits and crevices also provide ideal locations for corrosion to occur. While pure liquid water is not itself corrosive, very corrosive solutions are formed when water is combined with salt particles or acidic gases. In addition, water molecules adhering to metal surfaces attract oxygen molecules, thereby continuing the corrosion process. Although oxidation is extremely slow on clean metal surfaces at below 50% relative humidity, the presence of an oxide film greatly increases the concentration of water and oxygen and therefore, the corrosion rate until the relative humidity is brought below 2%. This is equivalent to a dew point of xe2x88x9230xc2x0 F. at 50xc2x0 F. temperature. Thus, corrosion can be controlled by drying the air to its the lowest possible dew point.
Further, moisture in compressed air systems is harmful because moist air permits the growth of bacteria, fungus and mold and these organisms produce acidic waste, fostering corrosion of compressed air systems. For example, moisture in compressed air can cause product contamination by both direct and indirect means. Often the effects are not immediately noticeable, but they can be detrimental to product quality. Both water droplets and water vapor can be absorbed by the product in direct contact processes, such as, by way of example, in chemical mixing, and paint spraying applications. The absorption of water can adversely affect the chemical and physical properties of the product. Moreover, moisture may indirectly contribute to the generation of particles through erosion and corrosion and to the growth of microorganisms which also contaminate products. Microorganisms may also accumulate in instrumentation tubing and air motor bearings, resulting in malfunction, excessive wear rates, and seizure. Studies show that reducing the relative humidity to below 10% will halt growth of microorganisms, thereby eliminating their harmful effects. Thus, it is advantageous for controlling harmful biological effects, to dry the air to a dew point which reduces the relative humidity to below 10%.
Dry compressed air is used in a wide range of applications including food processing, chemical and pharmaceutical operations and the manufacture of electronic componentry. In the food industry, dry air is used to dehydrate grains, dairy products, vegetables and cereals. In the electronics industry, dry compressed air is used to remove demineralized water and cleaning solvents from silicon devices and circuit boards. In such applications, xe2x88x9240xc2x0 F. to xe2x88x92100xc2x0 F. dew point air is used and therefore, it is advantageous to utilize a drying process in which the air is dried to its lowest possible dew point. For example, compressed air used in analytical instrumentation also must be extremely pure and contain minimal levels of water vapor. Infrared analyzers and gas chromatographs used to analyze air for environmental chamber and physiological respiration testing typically require stable quality air and dew point levels below xe2x88x9260xc2x0 F. Such high purity air, called xe2x80x9czero air,xe2x80x9d is also beneficial in prolonging the life of instrument solenoid valves and other sensitive components, in preventing contamination of the test samples and in preventing undesirable side reactions during analyses.
The degree of dryness required must be determined by an analysis of each individual compressed air system and the air drying system should be designed to reduce the water vapor content to the lowest dew point level.
Removal of moisture from an air feed stream depends upon several factors including the rate of flow of the stream, the rate of moisture adsorption and moisture content of the adsorbent, as well as the temperature and pressure of the air within the bed.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient, reliable adsorption process and system for increasing the purity of an air feed stream and achieving the lowest effluent dew point, and a method for designing and controlling such an adsorption process and system.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved rotating drum adsorber process and system for fractionating fluids is provided for increasing the efficiency, reliability and longevity of a fractionation system, improving the regeneration of an adsorbent medium, achieving a higher degree of fractionation, increasing the purity of the outlet fluid and, when removing moisture, achieving the lowest effluent dew point. The present invention utilizes a revolving drum of adsorbent medium to control the rotating drum adsorber system to achieve complete regeneration of the adsorbent medium, maximum drum dryer performance and system energy efficiency, and optimum product purity. Further control of the rotating drum adsorber system may also be achieved by utilizing a comparison of temperatures in the regeneration exhaust stream. While the rotating drum adsorber process and system of the present invention is described herein with reference to the removal of water vapor from a moist gas stream, it will be understood that the present invention is not limited to the drying of moist gas and may be readily applied to many situations, such as, by way of example, to fluid separation, to fluid at atmospheric pressure or fluid under elevated pressure, such as compressed air, to the removal of other contaminants, such as, carbon dioxide in a cryogenic air fractionator pretreatment system, and to the removal of toxic gases in a chemical warfare collective protection system. It will also be understood that while the drum described herein is an axial flow adsorbent wheel, such as, by way of example, a honeycomb device with axial flutes, the drum may also be a radial flow cylindrical bed with immobilized adsorbent particles.
The present invention is directed to an efficient and reliable process and system for removing water vapor from a moist gas feed stream to achieve the lowest product dew point. The rotating drum adsorber system of the present invention includes a rotating drum of adsorbent medium having various process sectors, including an adsorption sector and a regeneration sector, and which continuously rotates through the sectors. The preferred drum also includes a cooling sector, which precedes the adsorption sector, for improved separation efficiency, improved adsorbent regeneration and lower product discharge temperature. The process and system of the present invention may include an arrangement for sensing the temperature difference between the temperature of the discharge exiting the leading edge of the regeneration sector and the regeneration sector average discharge temperature for automatically controlling various operating conditions of the rotating drum adsorber system to effectively operate the system to achieve complete regeneration of the absorbent medium and the lowest outlet product dew point.
In a first preferred embodiment, the process includes directing a cooled moist gas feed stream into the adsorption sector of the rotating drum and diverting a portion of the uncooled moist feed inlet stream through the regeneration sector. Upon exiting the regeneration sector, the regeneration exhaust stream is cooled and water is separated and drained. The regeneration exhaust stream is then combined with the moist gas feed inlet stream and directed to the adsorption sector. However, in order to maintain the higher pressure of the dry outlet stream, the process and system include an arrangement for boosting or increasing the pressure of the lower pressure regeneration exhaust stream before combining the cooled regeneration exhaust stream with the moist gas feed inlet stream. While an air ejector may be utilized, the process for boosting or increasing the pressure of the exhaust regeneration stream preferably includes utilizing a high speed yet small size centrifugal type blower adapted to move large quantities of gas flow at high differential pressure for providing the pressure boost required to combine the regeneration exhaust stream with the moist gas feed inlet stream. The process and system may also include an arrangement for diverting a portion of the purified stream exiting the adsorption sector through the cooling sector to improve the absorption quality of the adsorbent medium leaving the regeneration sector and rotating into the adsorption sector. The exhaust cooling stream exiting the cooling sector is then combined with the regeneration exhaust stream prior to the step of increasing the pressure of the regeneration exhaust stream. The combined streams are directed through the adsorption sector resulting in a purified stream having a lowest effluent dew point exiting at the outlet of the adsorption sector.
In a second preferred embodiment, the process and system includes directing the entire moist gas feed stream into the adsorption sector of the rotating drum and utilizing a portion of the purified gas stream exiting the outlet of the adsorption sector for regeneration instead of the hot moist feed gas stream. The process may also include an arrangement for controlling the temperature of the purified gas being directed into the regeneration sector for improving the effluent gas quality. As in the first preferred embodiment, the regeneration exhaust stream is cooled and water is separated and drained. The regeneration exhaust stream is then drawn into a high speed blower system for increasing the pressure of the regeneration exhaust stream prior to combining it with the moist gas feed inlet stream. The combined streams are directed through the adsorption sector and a portion of the purified stream exiting the outlet of the adsorption sector is diverted through the cooling sector while another portion is directed to the regeneration sector and the process is repeated. In the second preferred embodiment, the portion of the purified gas being directed to the regeneration sector may be heated via a heater or heat exchanger prior to entering the regeneration sector for improving the effluent gas quality.
In a variation of the second preferred embodiment, the process and system of the present includes an arrangement for cooling the combined streams of the pressure-boosting regeneration exhaust stream and the moist gas feed stream to provide a cooler inlet stream into the adsorption sector for lowering the outlet dew point. In this variation, the pressure of the regeneration exhaust stream is boosted and the stream is combined with the moist feed inlet stream and then, the combined streams are both cooled by a cooler positioned at the inlet of the adsorption sector of the drum before entering the adsorption sector. The process of adsorption is improved by cooler operating temperatures because the cooler feed gas results in a proportionally lower outlet dew point. Thus, by providing a cooler at the inlet of the adsorption sector, rather than at an upstream location, both the regeneration exhaust stream and the moist gas inlet stream are cooled concurrently, after they are combined, to provide a cooler feed stream into the adsorption sector. In this variation of the second preferred embodiment, the cooler for cooling the hot moist feed stream, which is typically located upstream, is repositioned at the inlet of the adsorption sector of the drum. Thus, a cooler inlet stream is provided for entry into the adsorption sector without requiring a second cooler for cooling the regeneration exhaust stream in addition to the cooler needed for cooling the moist feed stream.
In another variation of the second preferred embodiment, the process and system of the present invention include combining the devices for boosting the pressure of the regeneration exhaust stream and cooling the combined regeneration and inlet streams into a single apparatus. By combining the pressure-boosting device and the cooling device, the overall size of the invention is significantly reduced. If both the cooling device, such as, by way of example, a heat exchanger, and the pressure-boosting device, such as, by way of example, an air ejector or high speed blower, are arranged in a series flow, then both must be designed to withstand the maximum pressure of the system and process. However, if one is combined inside of the other, then the internal component can be designed without concern over retaining pressure and can be housed in a thin enclosure to reduce the size and weight. The density of the air within the pressure-boosting device is increased by locating this device inside of the cooling device, thus improving the performance of the pressure-boosting device of the present invention. In this variation of the second preferred embodiment, the pressure differential across the pressure-boosting device is very low allowing thin wall construction and lower weight of the pressure-boosting device housing. In addition, the two heat exchangers can be combined into a single duplex housing with appropriate internal partitions to reduce the size and weight of the apparatus.
In each of the preferred embodiments, the temperature difference between the temperature of the exhaust regeneration stream at the edge of the drum leaving the regeneration sector, entering the cooling sector, and the average temperature of the exhaust regeneration stream exiting the regeneration sector may be detected and utilized for controlling various operating conditions, including the rotational speed of the drum, the regeneration gas flow rate and/or the speed of the regeneration stream blower, to improve the performance of the rotating drum adsorber system. While it is possible to operate the rotating drum adsorber system by sensing a single temperature in the regeneration exhaust stream, there are many reasons for this temperature to vary under normal operating conditions and therefore, sensing a single temperature may fail to serve as a reliable and accurate basis for controlling the rotating drum adsorber system in an optimum manner to achieve the lowest outlet dew point. For example, the regeneration exhaust gas stream temperature may be affected by moisture loading, the inlet stream temperature, the inlet flow rate, the regeneration gas flow rate, the system pressure, heat losses and other system parameters.
A feature of the present invention is the use of a temperature differential, instead of a single temperature, based upon Applicant""s discovery that the performance of the rotating drum adsorber system is optimized by sensing the temperature difference between the average temperature exiting the regeneration sector and the temperature exiting the leading edge of the drum in the regeneration sector and utilizing this temperature difference to control the various operating conditions of the system, including the adsorbent drum rotational speed, the regeneration gas flow rate and/or the speed of the blower system. Because the temperature differential is not affected by varied operating conditions, the process and system of the present invention provides optimum system performance and lowest outlet dew point regardless of changing, or a wide range of, operating conditions.
The rotating drum adsorber process and system of the present invention includes a computerized method for accurately predicting the contamination level of the gas stream exiting the adsorption sector and optimizing the performance and fractionation efficiency of the rotating drum adsorber system. The computerized method includes providing a proposed set of drum dryer design parameters and initial operating conditions, calculating predicted dew points at such conditions, determining temperature information from the regeneration and cooling sectors, and displaying the sector temperature profiles and discharge temperatures at predicted dew points for evaluation by an engineer for providing optimum performance of the system and achieving lowest effluent dew point. In the preferred embodiment, the method includes determining the average or mixed concentration discharging over the entire surface in the adsorption sector and the mixed stream discharge temperature exiting the cooling sector. The average or mixed discharge concentration in the adsorption sector may be determined utilizing classical adsorption equations:                                                                         J                o                            =                              0.5                ⁡                                  [                                      1                    -                                          erf                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              {                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                                                                                                            (                              N                              )                                                                                      1                              2                                                                                -                                                                                    (                              NT                              )                                                                                      1                              2                                                                                                      }                                                                              ]                                                                                        (                              Nearly                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                linear                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                isotherm                            )                                                          (        1        )                                                                                    J                o                            =                              0.5                ⁡                                  [                                      1                    -                                          erf                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              {                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                                                                              (                                                          N                              -                              NT                                                        )                                                                                1                            2                                                                          }                                                                              ]                                                                                        (                              Nearly                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                constant                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                isotherm                            )                                                          (        2        )            
where
Jo=c1/coxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
N=L/Hdxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
T=(coxe2x88x92cl)(uoxcfx84xe2x88x92Vxcex5)/[(nxe2x88x92ni)xcfx81aL Ax)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
c1: effluent contaminant concentration
co: influent contaminant concentration
N: Number of mass transfer units, dimensionless
T: Material balance ratio, solute adsorbed per adsorbent capacity
L: Adsorbent bed length
Hd: Mass Transfer Unit Height
Uo: Mass flow rate in adsorption sector
xcfx84: time in adsorption sector
V: Adsorbent bed volume in adsorption sector
xcex5: Adsorbent bed void fraction
n: Adsorbent bed equilibrium capacity per unit weight
ni: Initial concentration in adsorbent bed
xcfx81a: Adsorbent bed density
Ax: Adsorption section cross sectional surface area
Equation (1) is used with adsorbents characterized by nearly linear isotherms, such as, by way of example, silica gel and activated alumina. Equation (2) is used with adsorbents characterized by nearly constant isotherms, such as, by way of example, molecular sieves, or zeolites and activated titanium dioxide. In the cooling sector, Equation (1) is used to determine the temperature profile and the integration of this equation provides the mixed stream discharge temperature and the terms in Equation (1) are defined in terms of heat transfer:
Jo=(txe2x88x92to)/(tlxe2x88x92to)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
N=L/Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7)
T=cp(xcfx84cucxe2x88x92Vxcex5)/(cpaxcex5aL Ax)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8)
t: discharge temperature
to: initial bed temperature
t1: air inlet temperature
H: Heat Transfer Unit Height
cp: heat capacity of gas
xcfx84c: time in cooling sector
uc: mass flow rate through cooling sector
V: Adsorbent bed volume in cooling sector
cpa: heat capacity of adsorbent
The time in the cooling sector, xcfx84c, is equal to ((xcfx86c/2xcfx80)/rpm where xcfx86c is the cooling sector angle in radians.
In the regeneration sector, prior to entering the cooling sector, two thermal fronts are established. The first thermal front approaches the equilibrium temperature where desorption occurs, and the second, lagging front approaches the elevated inlet temperature. The computerized method of the present invention illustrates the two thermal fronts and the time period for which the regeneration sector is at the equilibrium temperature in a graphical display of the regeneration temperature versus the time. This graph shows a double humped temperature curve which may be used to analyze the performance of the rotating drum adsorber system. After the first hump, there is a period when the temperature in the regeneration sector remains constant showing the equilibrium temperature. As long as some moisture remains in the regeneration sector, this temperature is constant. When the second hump begins, a given flute of the adsorbent drum is considered regenerated. The computerized method of the present invention allows a user to adjust various inlet conditions, such as inlet temperature, system pressure, flow rate, regeneration inlet temperature, regeneration flow rate and/or rotational speed of the drum, and easily generate regeneration temperature versus time graphs, at various conditions, to show rotating drum adsorbent system performance changes in response to such adjustments.
In addition, utilizing the computerized method of the present invention, a user may generate various graphical displays of data such as, by way of example, Cooling Temperature vs. Time, Cooling Temperature vs. Flute Length, Dew Point vs. Inlet Temperature, Dew Point vs. Regeneration Temperature, Dew Point vs. Regeneration Flow Rate, Dew Point vs. Motor Rotational Speed and Dew Point vs. Flow Rate, for controlling the operational conditions of the rotating drum adsorber system to improve its performance and achieve lowest effluent dew point.
In the preferred embodiment, the rotating drum adsorber process and system of the present invention includes a rotating desiccant impregnated wheel or drum contained within a shell including partitions which define the adsorption sector, the regeneration sector and the cooling sector to properly channel the various flow streams including the contaminated inlet stream, hot regeneration gas stream and coolant stream through the various process sectors. The drum continuously rotates through the various process sectors to process a contaminated feed stream therethrough for removing contaminants from the feed stream. Based on a relatively slow rotating speed, one to fifteen minutes per rotational cycle, the drum can advantageously be made quite small and of low weight and yet process a large contaminated feed flow rate in comparison to a long cycle fixed bed adsorbent system.
In order to prevent excessive flow leakage between the various sectors, rotating drum adsorber process and system includes a sealing process and system for sealing between the various process sectors of the partitioned shell. In the preferred embodiment, the pressure of the regeneration sector inlet is kept lower than the pressure of the adsorption sector outlet for preventing flow from the regeneration sector to the adsorption sector in the event of a leak for avoiding contamination of the adsorption sector. The greatest pressure difference exists between the regeneration gas outlet and the moist gas feed stream inlet. The sealing process and system includes sealing partitions which are formed to provide for and maintain an equal pressure loss across the regeneration sector and the adsorption sector. The sealing process and system includes providing a unique sealing material and positioning the material on the edges of the partitions to form seals between the sectors with minimal wear of the absorbent drum and providing excellent sealing quality, very low frictional resistance to the rotating drum face, chemical resistance, and thermal stability. In the preferred embodiment, the sealing material is a fluoropolymeric sheet and is preferably fastened to the sealing partition by a silicone gasket material which retains its flexibility under high temperature and in high pressure installations.
In addition, the sealing process and system of the present invention includes an arrangement for cooling the rotating drum all the way to the center of the drum to ensure that the entire portion of the drum entering the adsorption sector is cooled in the cooling sector prior to that portion of the drum entering the adsorption sector. The arrangement includes a unique alignment of the seals in which the partitions are formed to position one partition on the center line and the other partition inside the center line. Each partition seal has a predetermined width and includes an outer edge and an inner edge. In the preferred embodiment, the top partition is positioned such that the outer edge of the seal lines up with the center line of the drum and the bottom partition plate is positioned such that the inner edge of the seal lines up with the center line. If the top and bottom partitions are aligned on the same center line or above the center line, a portion of the absorbent drum near the center is blocked by the width of the partition seal and consequently this portion of the drum passes into the adsorption sector without cooling. Because the separation efficiency of the uncooled portion of the drum is reduced, this uncooled portion allows some contaminated gas to flow through the bed without adsorption taking place thereby contaminating the effluent stream. By utilizing a unique placement of the partitions, the present invention eliminates this problem and ensures that all of the effective adsorbent bed is cooled prior to entering the adsorption sector.
The rotating drum adsorber process and system of the present invention also includes a process and system for supporting and rotating the adsorbent drum within the containment shell. The process includes fixing and attaching a bottom seal plate to the walls of the containment shell and providing an adjustable top seal plate, the top seal plate having part of its circumference area cut away such that there is less area which must be flat to form a seal thereby providing a better seal. In the preferred embodiment, the bottom seal plate includes two round rods attached thereto and extending upward above the upper surface of the drum and the rods support the drum positioning rollers which may be located along any portion of the rods and are preferably located at the middle of the rotating drum. The top seal plate is preferably spring-loaded onto the rods and the spring loaded top seal plate bears down on the drum and is adjustable to slightly variant drum lengths by sliding upward or downward on the two retaining rods. While the top seal plate is preferably spring loaded, it may be positioned on the drum in any suitable manner.
In the preferred embodiment, the process and system for supporting and rotating the adsorbent drum within the containment shell includes a belt drive system designed for operation at elevated pressure and eliminates the alignment problem and tendency of the drum to jam and motor shaft to break which may be found in prior art shaft driver systems. In the preferred embodiment, the belt drive system includes an external motor drive, an adjustable inner belt, a locking lever, an access port, a driver piping tee or housing mounted on the drum shell, and an eccentric adjuster installed at the bottom of the piping tee or housing. The external motor drive is coupled with the inner belt inside the reducing tee for rotating the adsorbent drum. The eccentric adjuster is fixed in place but may be alternatively secured by springs connecting the adjuster to the bottom of the piping tee or housing.
In the preferred embodiment, the belt drive system includes means for adjusting the inner belt from outside the pressure boundary without depressurizing the system. In addition, the adjustable inner belt maintains a constant contact area with the adsorbent drum to provide consistent belt tension and drum roller loading. The belt drive system also includes means for limiting the maximum belt tension by varying the locking lever length. Another advantage of the belt drive system is that the access port on the top of the drive tee provides easy access for installing the drive belt without disturbing other parts of the drive system. In addition, the access port closure includes means for preventing the removal of the closure while the system is under pressure for safer operation while allowing ready removal of the closure when the system is depressurized.
A feature of the present invention is the process and system utilizing a uniquely designed high speed blower to increase the pressure of the regeneration exhaust stream for combining it with the higher pressure moist gas inlet stream. The high speed blower includes a blower fan, electrical controls and a motor. The motor is preferably enclosed with the blower fan in the high pressure housing to avoid having to install a high speed seal or gland to maintain the pressure boundary as would be required with an external motor. In the preferred embodiment, the blower is a high speed blower (5,000 to 30,000 rpm) which has a fan with a much smaller diameter impeller and preferably includes backward curved centrifugal impeller vanes for yielding high flow rates at high differential pressure. The motor is preferably a brushless direct current (DC) motor which provides long life and the high speed required to operate blower successfully and can be operated by various speed control sensors. Alternatively, a synchronous speed AC motor and gear drive or Variable Frequency AC motor drive with a controller for increasing the frequency of the AC power may be used.
In order to protect the blower""s electrical controls from the heat and high pressure conditions, the present invention includes separately housing and mounting the electrical controls external from the blower/motor casing in a blower motor controller assembly enclosure. However, position-sensing or speed-sensing devices, such as Hall Effect switches, and any ceramic filter capacitors which are used, are located on the motor, not with the electrical controls. The electrical controls are preferably controlled by a relay which is energized through a fuse and a series of relay contact switches. The speed of the blower motor is preferably controlled by a speed adjustment device, such as, by way of example, a 0-10 VDC signal which comes from a +10 VDC power supply or a potentiometer. In the preferred embodiment, the electrical connections to the blower motor controller utilize a small PC board with electrical wires attached and epoxied into a pipe fitting for electrical feed throughs for preventing a flow passage through the wiring insulation and preventing an electrical short. In addition, the electrical connections are positioned utilizing a piping elbow and placing it in a rocker position to retain the liquid epoxy during the pouring operation in production. In the preferred embodiment, the speed adjustment device of the blower motor controller is easily accessible and is preferably top mounted, to provide better access for adjusting speed of the blower. In the preferred embodiment, the feedback connections from the Hall Effects to the blower motor controller are made by fiber optic signal cables in order to avoid the effects of electromagnetic interference on the connections. However, the present invention also optionally includes a voltage regulator which operates at a lower voltage thereby creating less noise and providing a more stable operation.
A feature of the blower motor controller of the present invention is a means for adjusting the speed of the blower motor to adjust the amount of pressure boost provided by the blower. There is a direct relationship as to the required speed of the blower motor and a certain pressure in the housing or chamber where the blower is located. Thus, the speed may be adjusted to meet the pressure conditions at a particular location to optimize the performance of the rotating drum adsorber system and process. The means for adjusting the speed of the blower motor to a particular pressure may also include means for automatically controlling the speed of the blower, such as, by way of example, a pressure transducer connected to a microprocessor. In addition, the invention may include means for monitoring the temperature of the air in the chamber, such as, by way of example, a temperature sensor, for automatically fine tuning the required blower speed. In the preferred embodiment, the means for adjusting the speed of the blower motor is a device which counts each pulse of one of the Hall Effect sensors and utilizes a frequency meter or monitor to count the number of pulses per second. By multiplying the number of pulses per second by 30, the speed of the blower motor is determined. When a microprocessor is included, the speed of the blower motor is displayed in RPM on an alphanumeric display. Because the pressure boost is a mathematical function of the speed, once the speed of the blower motor is determined, the pressure boost provided by the blower motor at that speed can be calculated. Thus, the speed of the blower motor can be readily readjusted to provide the pressure boost needed under any operating conditions for optimum performance of the rotating drum adsorber system and process.
The blower motor controller assembly enclosure of the preferred embodiment further includes a heat conducting device for conveying the heat generated on the electrical board through the wall of the enclosure to externally mounted heat radiating fins. The blower motor controller of the present invention may also include a fan located on the inside of the enclosure to cool down the heat sink. In addition, the blower motor controller assembly includes a means for determining whether the Hall Effect switches are operational. If fiber optic signal cables are utilized, the light signals generated may be viewed directly. If conventional electrical wires are instead utilized, the preferred means is a Hall Effect tester which tests the Hall Effect switches and provides a good quality control device to check whether the motor is alert, without power to the motor.
In addition to its application in the rotating drum adsorber process and system, the uniquely designed high speed blower of the present invention may also be used on multi-chamber dryers, such as, by way of example, captive loop regeneration systems or externally heated thermal swing dryers, in which regeneration is accomplished at elevated pressure, and the small size of the high speed blower is advantageous. The increased blower speed reduces the size of the fan required to achieve the necessary flow rate. The smaller size fan results in a lower containment vessel cost, and because the fan wheel is smaller and lighter, it has less bearing load and longer life. Typically, the high speed blower bearing life is 20,000 to 80,000 hours compared to 10,000 to 20,000 hour life typical in larger blower size applications. The smaller size is also advantageous in dryers regenerated at atmospheric pressure, such as, by way of example, the internally heated thermal swing dryer.
The rotating drum adsorber system of the present invention includes means for controlling the operating conditions of the system to attain maximum performance and, where moisture is being removed, to achieve the lowest product dew point. In a preferred embodiment, the means for controlling is a temperature sensing and control system which includes a temperature sensor designed to detect the temperature difference between the temperature of the regeneration stream exiting the leading edge of the drum leaving the regeneration sector, and the equilibrium or average temperature of the regeneration stream exiting the bulk of the regeneration sector. The temperature difference may be used to control either the rotational speed of the drum, the flow rate of the regeneration stream via control of the gas control valve position, the blower speed or any combination of these conditions. The temperature sensing and control system also includes an electronic controller for automatically controlling the drum rotational speed, the flow rate of the regeneration stream and/or the blower speed.
The temperature sensor is preferably a pair of temperature detectors, such as, by way of example, two thermisters, two RTD""s (resistance temperature detectors) or a pair of any other type of temperature sensors. To sense the temperature at the outlet of the leading edge of the regeneration sector, a short flow conduit is installed in the dryer head or closure. The short flow conduit may be a tube or a pipe mounted on the head or preferably on the partition wall. One end of the conduit is located close to, but not necessarily touching the drum, and the other end of the conduit is open to allow a small portion of the outlet regeneration stream to pass through the conduit and subsequently enter the head where it is blended in with the outlet moisture ladened air. The temperature sensor is inserted through a pressure tight glad or a thermowell into the flow conduit to sense the temperature at the leading edge. Another temperature sensor is added to the head or shell at the outlet of the regeneration sector and its value is compared to the temperature of the leading edge. The temperature difference established by the two sensors is used to control the operating conditions of the system. The temperature sensors may be connected to an electronic board containing a microprocessor and the output from the electronic board is used to control the drum rotational speed, the regeneration gas control valve position, the blower speed or a combination of these operations.
In addition, the present invention includes an electrical system and method for monitoring and controlling the rotating drum adsorber process and system. The electrical system and method includes electrical controls housed in two separate enclosures including a system controller enclosure and a blower motor controller assembly enclosure. While the electrical controls of the invention are preferably housed in two separate enclosures, the system controller and blower motor controller assembly may, alternatively, be housed in one enclosure. In the preferred embodiment, the electrical system is constructed either from electrical components or from solid state devices installed on a PC board. The main components of the system are the electrical controls; a cooler fan controlled by a 120 VAC contactor which has adjustable thermal trip points and wiring that comes from the high tension enclosure; the drum motor for rotating the adsorbent drum, which may be a belt-drive DC motor controlled by an AC-to-DC controller which is fed 120 VAC through a series of relay contact switches from the blower motor controller assembly; a high speed blower motor controlled by a blower motor controller which is energized through a fuse and a series of relay contact switches; a plurality of sensors, indicators, automated valves, and the like; and power distribution facilities.
Because operation of the blower is required for regeneration of the rotating drum, the electrical system and method of the present invention includes means for indicating a blower motor fault. In addition, the electrical system and method of the present invention includes means for indicating a high cooler discharge temperature to protect the motor against excess heat and means for indicating a high separator level to prevent flooding the motor in water. Since the blower is located within a sealed housing or chamber and therefore is not visible, the present invention includes a current sensor for determining whether the blower is turning. In the preferred embodiment, the operation of the current sensor indicates that the power is on and activates an alert signal which monitors the blower motor for detecting a blower motor fault. If no power signals are received from the blower motor within a predetermined period of time, a blower motor fault is indicated. In operation, a blower motor fault light comes on, an alarm is sounded and the blower motor will stop turning. The means for indicating a high cooler discharge temperature include a temperature sensing device which monitors the temperature and activates a temperature signal when a predetermined temperature is reached. When the temperature signal is activated, the high cooler discharge temperature light turns on, an alarm is sounded, the blower motor is turned off and the blower-on light is turned off.
A feature of the electrical system and method of the present invention is the means for monitoring the fill level of the separator drain and indicating a high separator level. In the preferred embodiment, the invention includes a drain valve back-up system having a primary drain valve, a secondary drain valve and a liquid level signal in communication with a liquid level device in the primary drain. In operation, the liquid level signal is activated in response to a high level of liquid in the primary drain valve and a high separator level light is turned on. Following the activation of the liquid level signal, there is a timed delay while the liquid is directed to the secondary drain valve. If the high liquid level in the drain is sufficiently reduced during the timed delay, no further responses are activated and the electrical system continues normal operations. However, if after the timed delay expires, the high separator level signal continues to indicate a high level of water, the rotary drum motor is turned off and the on light is turned off. Before operations will continue, the liquid level device must be returned to its original position and the drum motor must be restarted. This back-up system advantageously monitors the level of water to prevent water damage to the rotating drum. These monitoring and alarm indicators of the electrical system of the present invention are unique because such an alarm system has not heretofore been used in connection with a rotating drum adsorber system or process.
The present invention includes a process for removing water vapor from a moist gas feed stream utilizing a cooling and pressurization combination apparatus and a rotating drum of adsorbent medium, the combination apparatus having a cooling device and a pressure-boosting device and the drum having an adsorption sector and a regeneration sector, the process comprising the steps of directing the moist gas feed stream through the adsorption sector; diverting a first portion of the adsorption sector exhaust stream through the regeneration sector; directing the regeneration sector exhaust stream through the combination apparatus; cooling the regeneration sector exhaust stream in the combination apparatus; increasing the pressure of the regeneration sector exhaust stream in the combination apparatus; combining the regeneration sector exhaust stream with the moist gas feed stream; and passing the combined stream through the adsorption sector.
In a feature of this process, the process further includes the step of locating the pressure-boosting device inside of the cooling device for increasing the density of the air within the pressure-boosting device and improving the performance of the pressure-boosting device. In another feature of this process, the process further includes the steps of cooling the regeneration sector exhaust stream prior to directing it to the single combination apparatus; providing a cooling sector in the rotating drum; and removing water from the regeneration sector exhaust stream in the separator. In another feature of this process, the process further includes the steps of providing a cooling sector in the rotating drum; diverting a second portion of the adsorption sector exhaust stream through the cooling sector; and combining the cooling sector exhaust stream with the regeneration sector exhaust stream. In another feature of this process, the process further includes the step of cooling the combined stream prior to passing it through the adsorption sector. In another feature of this process, the process further includes the step of determining temperature information representative of the regeneration sector exhaust stream. In another feature of this process, the process further includes the step of utilizing the temperature information to control the operation of the rotating drum adsorber system. In another feature of this process, the process further includes the step of utilizing the temperature information to control the operation of the rotating drum system includes controlling at least one of the following: the rotational speed of the drum, the flow rate of the second portion of the moist gas feed stream to the regeneration sector or the magnitude of the increase in pressure of the regeneration sector exhaust stream.
The present invention further includes a rotating drum adsorber system for fractionating fluids comprising a rotating drum adsorber including a shell having partitions which define an adsorption sector and a regeneration sector and a drum of adsorbent medium which continuously rotates through the sectors, the drum being located within the shell; a belt driven drum rotational system for imparting a rotational force to the drum; a drum support system for maintaining the position of the drum as it rotates; a sealing system to prevent excessive flow leakage between the sectors; means for increasing the pressure of the regeneration sector exhaust stream; and an electrical system for monitoring predetermined parameters of the adsorber system and controlling the operation of at least one of the rotating drum adsorber, the belt driven drum rotational system, the drum support system or the pressure-increasing means as a function of the monitored parameters.
In a feature of this system, the means for automatically controlling the system is a temperature sensing and control system including a temperature sensor for determining the temperature difference between the temperature of the regeneration sector exhaust stream at the edge of the drum leaving the regeneration sector and the average temperature of the regeneration sector exhaust stream.
The present invention further includes a method for predicting and optimizing performance of a rotating drum adsorber system of the type including a rotating drum of adsorbent medium having a plurality of sectors, the method comprising the steps of providing a proposed set of rotating drum adsorber design parameters and initial operating conditions; calculating predicted dew points at said parameters and initial operating conditions; determining temperature information representative of conditions in at least one of the plurality of sectors; and displaying graphical data corresponding to the calculated dew points for evaluation for controlling operational conditions of the rotating drum adsorber system.
In a feature of this method, the step of displaying graphical data includes graphically displaying a temperature profile for at least one sector at the predicted dew point. In another feature of this method, the plurality of sectors includes at least an adsorption sector through which a first gas stream flows and a cooling sector through which a second gas stream flows, and the step of determining the temperature information includes determining the average concentration of contaminants in first stream in the adsorption sector and determining the average temperature of the second gas stream exiting the cooling sector. In another feature of this method, the plurality of sectors further includes a regeneration sector, the step of displaying a temperature profile for at least one sector includes graphically displaying two thermal fronts in the regeneration sector, prior to entering the cooling sector, and the time period for which the temperature in the regeneration sector remains generally constant. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the steps of adjusting the initial operating conditions and design parameters on the basis of the graphical data; and repeating the calculating, determining and displaying steps. In another feature of this method, the step of displaying graphical data includes displaying graphical data of the temperature in the regeneration sector over time, the temperature in the regeneration sector corresponding to the adjusted initial operating conditions and design parameters.
The present invention further includes a rotating drum adsorber for removing contaminants from a contaminated feed stream, the rotating drum adsorber comprising a shell including a plurality of partitions defining an adsorption sector and a regeneration sector for channeling the feed stream therethrough; a desiccant-impregnated drum contained within the shell and adapted to rotate substantially continuously through the sectors; and means for controlling at least one operating conditions of the rotating drum adsorber, the operating conditions including at least the following: the rotational speed of the drum, the flow rate of the second portion of the moist gas feed stream to the regeneration sector or the magnitude of the increase in pressure of the regeneration sector exhaust stream.
In a feature of this adsorber, the regeneration sector has a leading edge, and the means for controlling includes a temperature sensing and control system having a temperature differential sensor adapted to detect the temperature difference between the temperature of the regeneration sector exhaust stream at the leading edge of the regeneration sector and the equilibrium temperature of the regeneration sector exhaust stream, the leading edge being defined at any given time as the portion of the drum having the longest residency in the regeneration sector. In another feature of this adsorber, the regeneration sector has an outlet, and the temperature differential sensor includes a plurality of temperature detectors, a first detector being positioned to detect the regeneration sector exhaust stream temperature at the leading edge of the regeneration sector and a second detector being positioned at the outlet of the regeneration sector for detecting the equilibrium regeneration sector exhaust stream temperature whereby the temperature differential established by the two detectors is utilized to control at least one of the operating conditions of the rotating drum adsorber. In another feature of this adsorber, the temperature differential sensor is operatively connected to an electronic controller for controlling at least one of the operating conditions of the rotating drum adsorber. In another feature of this adsorber, the electronic controller includes an electronic board having a microprocessor, and the output from the electronic board is used to control at least one of the operating conditions of the rotating drum adsorber. In another feature of this adsorber, the plurality of partitions further define a cooling sector between the regeneration sector and the adsorption sector.
The present invention further includes a sealing system for a rotating drum adsorber having a shell, a rotating adsorbent drum mounted within the shell, and a partition defining at least two sectors, the partition having an edge substantially adjacent the drum, wherein the sealing system comprises a sealing material positioned on at least one partition edge to form a partition seal between the drum and the partition; and means for fastening the sealing material to the partition edges.
In a feature of this sealing system, the sealing material is a fluoropolymeric sheet. In another feature of this sealing system, the sealing material is a material selected from the group consisting of Teflon(copyright), PFA (fluorinated ethylene perfluoroalkyl vinyl ether copolymer), PTFE (a polymer of tetrafluoroethylene monomer), and FEP. In another feature of this sealing system, the means for fastening the sealing material to the partition edges is a silicone gasket material. In another feature of this sealing system, the partitions include a top partition and a bottom partition and the sealing material is positioned thereon to form a top partition seal and a bottom partition seal. In another feature of this sealing system, at least two partition seals are formed, a first partition seal being aligned with a first line extending radially from the axis of rotation of the drum and a second partition seal being aligned with a second line, the first and second lines being co-planar and the second line being offset from the first line. In another feature of this sealing system, the first partition seal is a top partition seal and the second partition seal is a bottom partition seal, and each partition seal has a predetermined width and includes an outer edge and an inner edge, and wherein the outer edge of the top partition seal is generally aligned with the first line and the inner edge of the bottom partition seal is generally aligned with the second line, the alignments defining a third sector of the drum. In another feature of this sealing system, the at least two sectors include a regeneration sector and an adsorption sector, and the third sector is a cooling sector.
The present invention further includes a sealed multi-sector rotational drum adsorber system, the system comprising a rotating adsorbent drum, the drum defining at least one face having a plurality of drum surfaces; a partition plate for defining a plurality of drum sectors, the partition plate being positioned adjacent one of the drum faces, and the partition plate including a sealing member for sealing the interface between the partition plate and the drum; and a filler material added to at least some of the drum surfaces for enhancing the sealing of the interface between the sealing member and the drum.
In a feature of this system, the drum further includes a plurality of flutes, wherein an end of each flute is substantially co-planar with a drum face, wherein the filler material is coated on the ends of the flutes to form a sealing rim, and wherein the sealing member seals the interface between the partition plate and the sealing rim. In another feature of this system, the filler material is a polymeric material.
The present invention further includes a multi-sector rotational drum adsorber system, the system comprising a drum having first and second generally circular faces, the first face defining a first area; a partition plate for defining a plurality of drum sectors, the partition plate being positioned substantially adjacent the first drum face, and the partition plate including a sealing member for sealing the interface between the partition plate and the drum, the sealing member defining the perimeter of a second area, the second area being substantially smaller than the first area and lying within the first area.
In a feature of this system, the sealing member includes at least two generally radial portions extending from an intersection substantially near the center of the first drum face to the perimeter of the first drum face, and a perimeter portion extending substantially along the perimeter of the first drum face between the open ends of the generally radial portions. In another feature of this system, the drum and the partition plate are arranged to be moved rotationally with respect to each other. In another feature of this system, the system further includes a containment shell, wherein the drum and partition plate are positioned within the containment shell. In another feature of this system, the drum further includes a plurality of flutes extending generally between the first and second drum faces, wherein an end of each flute is substantially co-planar with the first drum face, and wherein the sealing member seals the interface between the partition plate and the first drum face flute ends. In another feature of this system, the sealing member is at least as wide as the widest end of a flute in the first drum face so that the widest end may be completely covered by the sealing member. In another feature of this invention, the sealing member is formed integrally with the partition plate. In another feature of this invention, the sealing member is formed from a sealing material, the sealing material being a fluoropolymeric sheet fastened to the partition plate with a silicone gasket material.
The present invention further includes a multi-sector rotational drum adsorber system, the system comprising a drum having first and second generally circular faces, the first face defining a first area, and the second face defining a second area; a first partition plate positioned substantially adjacent to the first drum face, the first partition plate defining the perimeter of a third area, the third area lying within the first area; and a second partition plate positioned substantially adjacent to the second drum face, the second partition plate defining the perimeter of a fourth area, the fourth area lying within the second area, and the fourth area being completely overlapped by the third area.
In a feature of this drum adsorber system, the drum further comprises a plurality of flutes extending generally between the first and second drum faces, wherein a first end of each flute is substantially co-planar with the first drum face and a second end of each flute is substantially co-planar with the second drum face, and wherein the first and second partition plates partition the flutes into at least three sectors. In another feature of this drum adsorber system, the system further includes a containment shell, wherein the drum and first and second partition plates are installed within the containment shell. In another feature of this drum adsorber system, the fourth area defines a first sector of flutes, wherein the portion of the third area which does not overlap the fourth area defines a second sector of flutes, wherein the portion of the first area which does not overlap the third area defines a third sector of flutes, and wherein an air path exists from the first sector through the second sector to the third sector. In another feature of this drum adsorber system, the drum is arranged to be rotated relative to the first and second partition plates.
The present invention further includes a system for supporting a rotating adsorbent drum within a containment shell comprising a bottom plate attached to the containment shell, the bottom plate being sealed to the bottom of the drum; an adjustable top plate sealed to the top of the drum; at least one retaining rod attached to the bottom plate and extending upward above the rotating drum; and at least one drum positioning roller located on the retaining rod adjacent to the drum and arranged to maintain the lateral position of the drum while the drum rotates.
In a feature of this system, the top plate is downwardly-biased onto the drum and wherein said top plate is vertically adjustable to accommodate slightly variable drum heights. In another feature of this system, the top plate may be adjusted by sliding upward or downward on the rod. In another feature of this system, the top plate is downwardly biased by a spring mounted on the end of the rod.
The present invention further includes a belt drive system for rotating a drum in a rotating drum adsorber system, the rotating drum adsorber system including a pressurized container apparatus, the interior of the pressurized container apparatus defining a pressurized region, the belt drive system comprising an inner belt interoperatively connected to the drum for imparting motive force to the drum, the inner belt being located entirely within the pressurized region; a drive shaft interoperatively connected to the inner belt for imparting motive force to the inner belt; and an external motor drive interoperatively connected to the drive shaft for imparting motive force to the drive shaft, the external motor drive being located outside the pressurized region.
In a feature of this belt drive system, the external motor drive includes a motor and an external belt for transferring motive force from the motor to the drive shaft. In another feature of this belt drive system, the system further includes an adjustment apparatus disposed to engage the inner belt for varying the amount of tension in the inner belt. In another feature of this belt drive system, the adjustment apparatus includes a control member located at least partly outside the pressurized region to permit the tension in the inner belt to be controlled from outside the pressurized region. In another feature of this belt drive system, the adjustment apparatus includes a locking lever extending from within the pressurized region to the exterior of the pressurized region. In another feature of this belt drive system, the adjustment apparatus includes an eccentric adjuster operatively connected to the drive shaft for controlling the location of the drive shaft. In another feature of this belt drive system, the drive shaft is arranged to rotate within the eccentric adjuster about a first axis of rotation, wherein the location of the drive shaft may be controlled by rotating the eccentric adjuster about a second axis of rotation. In another feature of this belt drive system, the adjustment apparatus further includes a locking lever, wherein the angular position of the eccentric adjuster about the second axis of rotation may be varied by manipulating the locking lever. In another feature of this belt drive system, the system further includes a means for adjusting the inner belt from outside the pressurized region without depressurizing the rotating drum adsorber system. In another feature of this belt drive system, the system further includes a tensioning device interposed along the belt between the adjustment apparatus and the drum and arranged to maintain a constant contact area between the belt and the drum as the adjustment apparatus is adjusted.
The present invention also includes a method of rotating a drum in a rotating drum adsorber system, the drum being mounted within a pressurized container, wherein the method comprises the steps of providing a drive shaft; installing an inner belt within the pressurized container to interoperatively connect the drive shaft to the drum; and imparting motive force to the drive shaft.
In a feature of this method, the method further includes the step of providing an external motor drive outside the pressurized container, and wherein the step of imparting motive force includes imparting motive force from the external motor drive to the drive shaft. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of pressurizing the pressurized container after the step of installing the inner belt. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of depressurizing the pressurized container before installing the inner belt. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of providing an access port on the pressurized container, and wherein the step of installing the inner belt includes the step of opening the access port for providing access to the inner belt. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of depressurizing the pressurized container before opening the access port. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of pressurizing the pressurized contained for preventing the access port from being opened. In another feature of this method, the pressurized container includes a shell for containing the drum and a belt drive housing mounted on the side of the shell, and the step of providing a drive shaft includes providing a drive shaft within the belt drive housing. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of adjusting the tension of the inner belt from outside the pressurized container without depressurizing the pressurized container. In another feature of this method, the step of adjusting the tension includes changing the position of the drive shaft. In another feature of this method, the step of changing the position of the drive shaft includes the steps of providing a locking lever operatively connected to the drive shaft; and adjusting the position of the locking lever.
The present invention further includes a pressure-boosting apparatus for use with an adsorber system, the apparatus comprising a pressurized housing into which a gas stream flows under pressure; and a blower for increasing the pressure of the gas stream within the adsorber system, the blower having a motor, and the blower motor being enclosed within the pressurized housing.
In a feature of this pressure-boosting apparatus, the blower motor is a brushless motor. In another feature of this pressure-boosting apparatus, the blower is adjustable to operate at speeds ranging from about 5000 revolutions per minute to about 30,000 revolutions per minute. In another feature of this pressure-boosting apparatus, the gas stream carries a quantity of condensed liquid, and the pressurized housing further includes a separator for removing at least a portion of the condensed liquid from the gas stream.
The present invention also includes an apparatus for blowing gas within a pressurized housing in an adsorber system, the apparatus comprising a blower motor mounted within the pressurized housing; a blower motor controller for controlling the operating speed of the blower motor, the blower motor controller being positioned outside the pressurized housing.
In a feature of this apparatus, the pressurized housing includes a pressurization region in which the relative pressure may be substantially greater than atmospheric pressure, and wherein the blower motor is located within the pressurization region. In another feature of this apparatus, the apparatus further includes a fan operatively connected to the blower motor for increasing the relative pressure within the pressurization housing. In another feature of this apparatus, the blower motor controller includes a heat conducting device for directing heat away from the blower motor controller. In another feature of this apparatus, the blower motor is a brushless motor.
The present invention also includes a seal-off apparatus for completing an electrical connection through a vessel wall, the apparatus comprising a conduit communicatively connecting one side of the vessel wall with the opposite side of the vessel wall; a board inserted within the interior of the conduit, the board including first and second connection points, the connection points being electrically connected to each other; a first wire extending outwardly from a first end of the conduit, the first wire being electrically connected to the first connection point on the board; a second wire extending outwardly from a second end of the conduit, the second wire being electrically connected to the second connection point on the board; and a sealant surrounding the connections between the first and second wires and the board, the sealant preventing substantially all fluid communication through the conduit.
In a feature of this apparatus, the conduit is a pipe fitting. In another feature of this apparatus, the pipe fitting is an elbow fitting. In another feature of this apparatus, the first end of the conduit has a first axis and the second end of the conduit has a second axis, and the first axis and the second axis are generally perpendicular to each other. In another feature of this apparatus, the board is a printed circuit board. In another feature of this apparatus, the sealant is a liquid epoxy.
The present invention also includes a seal-off apparatus for connecting a cable device through a vessel wall, the apparatus comprising a conduit extending through the vessel wall, wherein the conduit has a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the conduit defines a first axis and the second end of the conduit defines a second axis, and wherein the first axis and the second axis are substantially perpendicular to each other; a first cable end extending outwardly from the first end of the conduit; a second cable end extending outwardly from the second end of the conduit, the second cable end being communicatively connected through the conduit to the first cable end; and a sealant filling at least a portion of the interior of the conduit, the sealant preventing substantially all fluid communication through the conduit.
In a feature of this apparatus, the cable device includes an electrical wire connected between the first and second cables. In another feature of this apparatus, the cable device includes a fiber optic cable connected between the first and second cable ends. In another feature of this apparatus, the apparatus further includes a printed circuit board positioned within the interior of the conduit. In another feature of this apparatus, the device includes a first wire attached to a first connection point on the printed circuit board and a second wire attached to a second connection point on the printed circuit board.
The present invention also includes a method of manufacturing a seal-off for use in completing a communications connection through a vessel wall, the method comprising the steps of inserting a cable device through a conduit, the conduit having a bend interposed between two distal conduit ends; orienting the conduit in a rocker position in which the bend points downward; and filling at least a portion of the interior of the conduit with a sealant such that substantially all fluid communication through the conduit is prevented; whereby a signal may be transmitted through the seal-off via the communications connection without permitting a fluid to be transmitted through the seal-off.
In a feature of this method, the step of inserting a cable device includes the step of inserting an electrical wire into the conduit. In another feature of this method, the step of inserting a cable device includes the step of inserting a fiber optic cable into the conduit. In another feature of this method, the step of inserting a cable device includes the steps of inserting a first electrical wire into one of the distal conduit ends, inserting a second electrical wire into the other distal conduit end and inserting a printed circuit board into the conduit, and the method further includes the steps of electrically connecting the first and second electrical wires to the printed circuit board; and positioning the printed circuit board within the interior of the conduit. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of sandblasting the interior of the conduit for ensuring an effective seal between the sealant and the conduit, the sandblasting step occurring before the step of filling at least a portion of the interior with a sealant.
The present invention also includes a motor system for use in a adsorber system, the motor system comprising a motor assembly, the motor assembly including a motor, means for determining real-time status information about the motor; and a first fiber optic connector for transmitting a light signal representing the real-time motor status information; a motor controller operatively connected to the motor, the motor controller including a second fiber optic connector for receiving the light signal; and a fiber optic cable connected between the first and second fiber optic connectors for carrying the light signal between the motor assembly and the motor controller.
In a feature of this motor system, the motor assembly has a rotor, and the real-time motor status information describes the current angular position of the rotor. In another feature of this motor system, the adsorber system includes a blower fan for increasing the pressure of a gas stream, and the blower fan is operatively connected to the motor assembly.
The present invention also includes a method for controlling a motor system in an adsorber system, the motor system including a motor assembly and a motor controller, a portion of the motor assembly being rotatable through a plurality of angular positions, wherein the method comprises the steps of detecting the angular position of a portion of the motor assembly; generating a status signal corresponding to the detected angular position; transmitting the status signal from the motor assembly to the motor controller; generating a control signal as a function of the status signal; transmitting the control signal from the motor controller to the motor assembly; and operating the motor assembly as a function of the control signal.
In a feature of this method, the motor assembly includes a rotor having a rotational axis, and the step of detecting the angular position includes detecting the angular position of the rotor relative to the rotational axis. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of providing a Hall effect sensor adjacent to the rotor, and the step of detecting includes determining when the rotor passes by the Hall effect sensor. In another feature of this method, the motor assembly includes a coil and the step of operating the motor assembly as a function of the control signal comprises energizing the coil to cause the rotor to rotate.
The present invention also includes a drain system for draining liquid from a separator in an adsorber system, the drain system comprising a drain valve for alternatively prohibiting and permitting the flow of the liquid from within the separator; a timer for periodically opening the drain valve; and a liquid level sensor for opening the drain valve.
In a feature of this drain system, the timer periodically opens the drain valve to permit liquid to flow from within the separator for a predetermined period of time. In another feature of this drain system, the liquid level sensor opens the drain valve to permit liquid to flow from within the separator upon determining that liquid within the separator has reached a predetermined level.
The present invention also includes a drain system for draining liquid from a separator in an adsorber system, the drain system comprising a first drain valve for alternatively prohibiting and permitting the flow of the liquid from within the separator; a second drain valve for alternatively prohibiting and permitting the flow of the liquid from within the separator; a timer for periodically opening the first drain valve; and a liquid level sensor for opening the second drain valve.
In a feature of this drain system, the timer periodically opens the first drain valve to permit liquid to flow from within the separator for a predetermined period of time. In another feature of this drain system, the liquid level sensor opens the second drain valve to permit liquid to flow from within the separator upon determining that liquid within the separator has reached a predetermined level.
The present invention also includes a system for removing contaminants from a first gas stream, the first gas stream having a first pressure level, the system comprising: an adsorber apparatus, the adsorber apparatus producing a second gas stream having a second pressure level; and a pressure controller assembly for equalizing the pressure level of the second gas stream to the first pressure level, the pressure controller assembly including a plurality of rotating fan blades, the pressure of the second gas stream being generally proportional to the rotational speed of the fan blades; a motor operatively connected to the fan blades, the rotational speed of the fan blades being controlled by the motor; and a controller assembly for controlling the operation of the motor, the controller assembly including a speed adjustment device for adjusting the rotational speed of the fan blades by adjusting the operation of the motor.
In a feature of this system, the speed adjustment device includes a potentiometer. In another feature of this system, the speed adjustment device may be manually controlled. In another feature of this system, the speed adjustment device may be controlled by a microprocessor. In another feature of this system, the pressure controller assembly further includes a pressure transducer for determining a detected pressure level of the second gas stream, the speed adjustment device being controlled by the microprocessor as a function of the detected pressure level. In another feature of this system, the pressure transducer is connected downstream from the fan blades.
The present invention also includes a motorized apparatus for collecting a quantity of liquid separated from a gas stream, the apparatus comprising a housing into which the gas stream flows, the housing for collecting the liquid; a motor supported within the housing for urging the gas stream out of the housing; a sensor for sensing the quantity of liquid within the housing; and an electrical control system connected between the sensor and the motor for deactivating the motor when the quantity of liquid within the housing reaches a predetermined magnitude.
In a feature of this apparatus, the electrical control system includes a switch for triggering the deactivation of the motor, and the switch is triggered when the liquid reaches the predetermined magnitude. In another feature of this apparatus, the motor apparatus further includes a drain system for draining liquid from the housing. In another feature of this apparatus, the drain system begins draining liquid from the housing when the quantity of liquid within the housing reaches a predetermined magnitude.
The present invention also includes an electrical system for controlling the operation of a rotary drum adsorber system having a plurality of elements, the electrical system comprising a rotary drum motor; a blower motor; a plurality of input connections, each input connection for receiving at least one electrical signal indicative of an operating condition of the adsorber system, the operating condition being one of the following: the operational status of one of the elements of the adsorber system, a temperature condition in the adsorber system, a liquid level condition in the adsorber system, a pressure condition in the adsorber system or an angular position of an element of the adsorber system; a first power supply connection for distributing power to the rotary drum motor in response to at least one operating condition reaching a predetermined state; and a second power supply connection for distributing power to the blower motor in response to at least one operating condition reaching a predetermined state.
In a feature of this electrical system, the rotary drum adsorber system includes a pressurized housing, and the blower motor is enclosed within the pressurized housing. In another feature of this electrical system, a cooling device having an electrically operated fan is provided for removing heat from the cooling device, and a third power supply connection is provided for distributing power to the cooling device fan in response to at least one operating condition reaching a predetermined state. In another feature of this electrical system, the rotary drum adsorber system is adapted to be utilized in association with a compressor having a sensor for detecting whether the compressor is currently operative, wherein one of the plurality of input connections is connected to the sensor, and wherein power is distributed to the rotary drum motor through the first power supply connection only in response to the sensor indicating that the compressor is currently operative. In another feature of this electrical system, the rotary drum adsorber system is adapted to be utilized in association with a compressor having a sensor for detecting whether the compressor is currently operative, wherein one of the plurality of input connections is connected to the sensor, and wherein power is distributed to the blower motor through the second power supply connection only in response to the sensor indicating that the compressor is currently operative. In another feature of this electrical system, the system further includes a timer for disconnecting the second power supply connection after a predetermined period of time, wherein the power supply connection is disconnected only upon the condition that the sensor does not indicate to the input connection that the compressor is operative within the predetermined period of time.
The present invention also includes a method of installing an electrical system in an adsorber system, the electrical system including a blower motor, a blower controller assembly for controlling the blower motor, a rotary drum motor and a system controller for controlling at least the rotary drum motor, wherein the method comprises the steps of housing the blower controller assembly in a first enclosure; housing the system controller in a second enclosure; and controlling the blower controller assembly with the system controller.
In a feature of this method, the method further includes the steps of providing primary power supply inputs for connection to an external power supply; and housing the primary power supply inputs outside the second enclosure. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of installing the blower motor outside the first and second enclosures.
The present invention also includes a method of protecting a blower motor in a housing having a drain and at least one drain valve, wherein the method comprises the steps of collecting a quantity of liquid in the housing; periodically opening a drain valve to allow at least a portion of the quantity of liquid to exit the housing through the drain; detecting the magnitude of the quantity of liquid in the housing; and opening a drain valve upon detecting that the magnitude has reached a predetermined level.
In a feature of this method, the method further includes the step of deactivating the blower motor upon detecting that the magnitude has reached the predetermined level. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of providing an indication to a user of the presence of an excessive quantity of liquid in the separator upon detecting that the magnitude has reached the predetermined level. In another feature of this method, the step of providing an indication to a user is repeated until the user manually acknowledges the indication.
The present invention also includes a method of protecting a blower in an adsorber system, the blower having a blower motor and a blower controller assembly and the adsorber system having a system controller for controlling the operation of the blower controller assembly, wherein the method comprises the steps of providing at least one input power connection at the blower controller assembly; supplying power from the system controller to the blower controller assembly via the input power connection; detecting an interruption in the supply of power at the input power connection; monitoring the input power connection for a predetermined period of time to determine if the supplying of power has resumed; generating a signal indicating that the supplying of power has not resumed; transmitting the signal to the system controller; and discontinuing the supplying of power to the blower controller assembly.
In a feature of this method, the method further includes the step of providing an indication to a user of a problem with the blower.
The present invention also includes a method of protecting a blower in an adsorber system having a cooling device for cooling a gas stream and a temperature sensing device positioned in the gas stream downstream from the cooling device, wherein the method comprises the steps of monitoring the temperature of the gas stream downstream from the cooling device; and de-activating the blower upon the determination that the temperature of the gas stream exceeds a predetermined level.
In a feature of this method, the method further includes the step of providing an indication to a user of a high temperature in the gas stream. In another feature of this method, the step of providing an indication to a user is repeated until the user manually acknowledges the indication. In another feature of this method, the method further includes the step of positioning the temperature sensing device at the outlet of the cooling device. In another feature of this method, the de-activation step further comprises de-activating the blower upon determining that the temperature of the gas stream has exceeded a level of approximately 140 degrees F.